Ookami Youkai
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have another fight but instead of going home, Kagome decides to speand time with Koga. Will the wolf leader finally win Kagome's heart? COMPLETE.
1. The Offer

**I don't own Inuyasha. I finally get to post this story after my Ranma fic. Truthfully, I've had this one a lot longer than the Ranma one, but I was so pleased with it, I posted it first. Anyway, this story takes place after season five since I refer to Mt. Hakurei's destruction in a later chapter.**

Chapter One- The Offer

"I'm going back home!" exclaimed a raven-haired girl before turning and dashing deep into the forest toward the hidden well. She heard Shippo call her name, but she turned a deaf ear to it. When she reached the well, she balanced herself on the rim with one knee and both hands, reflecting on her reason for leaving.

FLASHBACK

The group was back in Kaede's village after having had another big battle with Naraku. Everyone had sustained some kind of injury, but Inuyasha and Sango had gotten the worst of it. Kagome was at the edge of the forest, gathering healing herbs when movement caught her attention. She looked up in time to see silver hair disappear into the forest.

'What's Inuyasha doing out of bed? He's too injured to be moving.' Curious, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows laying nearby and followed the silver-haired hanyou.

Inuyasha took them right to the sacred tree. There he stood, in front of the spot where he had been pinned for fifty years. Kagome stood behind a nearby tree, wondering why he was standing there. She got her answer about a minute later.

A figure in a priestess outfit appeared from the sacred tree's other side and embraced Inuyasha, who returned the gesture. Kagome gaped at the nearly identical face of the figure. It was Kikyo!

Kagome continued to watch them. They were talking, but it was so soft that Kagome couldn't hear. But there was nothing wrong with her eyes when she saw them kiss. Stunned and hurt, Kagome slipped away and returned to the others. She was helping Miroku attend to Sango when the half-demon returned.

She glared at him. He had a content, happy expression in his eyes before they returned to normal and focused on her.

"What?" he asked, annoyed with Kagome's look.

"I can't believe you," she replied in a tight, angry tone. "I went to get herbs for your injuries and you snuck off to see Kikyo!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused. He hadn't smelled or seen Kagome there.

"I saw you, so don't try to deny it!"

"But, Kagome-,"

"I'm going back home!"

END FLASHBACK

Kagome's hands curled into fists. She knew she couldn't compete with Kikyo, but that didn't stop her from caring deeply for Inuyasha. It still hurt when she saw the two of them together or how Inuyasha acted after meeting up with the undead priestess.

"I need to spend a few days at home. I'll come back when I'm ready," she told herself.

Before she could pull herself into the well, she sensed the approach of two jewel shards. Gripping, her bow, she waited to see who or what was headed her way. She relaxed when a whirlwind blew into the area. It came to a stop and dissipated to reveal Koga standing there.

"Yo, Kagome. It's been a while," the wolf leader greeted.

"Hi, Koga."

"Where's the mutt face? Did he leave you all by yourself?"

"Actually, I was getting ready to head home because we had a fight and-,"

"Do you really want to go home? You could stay with me, if you'd like."

'That's sweet of him to offer. I don't really need to go home. I left plenty of medicine behind before taking the bag with me. I could stay with Koga. No reason not to.'

Flashing a smile, she answered, "Okay. I'll stay with you for awhile."

"Great." Scooping up Kagome and her belongings, Koga sprinted for home.

**I want to state that I do like Inu/Kag pairings, but I love wolves and decided to try a Koga/Kag pairing. BTW, in case you don't know ookami is Japanese for wolf- or at least is one word for wolf. I know some English words have multiple translations for Japanese.**


	2. Getting Acquainted

**Well, I got two reviews, one favorite story, and one story alert for chapter one alone. Wonderful. So, here's chapter two.**

Chapter Two- Getting Acquainted

Koga could hardly believe his luck. He met up with Kagome by herself and she agreed to stay with him! Even though it was only for a few days, he felt as if he had won her love.

'I don't know what she sees in that Inuyasha. He strikes me as the type who wouldn't know a good thing when it's right in front of him.'

"Kagome," he said, leaping right across a huge canyon. "what did you and the mutt fight about anyway?"

"He went to see his first love behind my back." There was a hint of bitterness to her tone.

'And that proves my point,' Koga thought to himself.

Suddenly, Kagome heard the familiar voice of Hakkaku call, "Hey! Koga's back!" The wolf leader sprinted around a bend and slid to a stop. "Hey. I'm back and I have a guest," Koga greeted as he put Kagome down.

"Oh, hey Kagome. Nice to see you again."

"Hi, Hakkaku."

As Kagome was led into the den, she was greeted by Koga's other follower, Ginta. She felt very welcome among them and a little embarrassed. Every one of them were eager to please her and make her feel comfortable. She eventually told them that they didn't have to trouble themselves to make her feel at home.

Kagome woke up the following morning to an empty nest. She had fallen asleep in Koga's straw bed with the leader beside her. They had made small talk until she got too tired to talk. Koga had been attentive to what she was saying and she responded by doing the same when he spoke.

'He's such a gentleman. I never get to talk to Inuyasha like this,' she recalled. A thump brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a piece of roasted meat in front of her.

"I thought you might be hungry," a familiar voice said.

She looked up even more and saw Koga smiling at her. She felt drawn to his vivid blue eyes. They were like twin pools of sapphire. His body was lean and had just the right amount of muscles. She could see why Inuyasha would be jealous whenever the wolf demon showed up.

Koga plopped down next to her, his own meat in his hands. They ate in silence before he broke it. "I'm afraid I don't know much about you other than I love you."

"Oh. Well, I'm actually from the future. I go back and forth through an old well. I live with my grandpa, my mom, and my little brother."

"The future, huh? Just how far is that?"

"About 500 years, give or take a few years."

"Only 500? That's almost nothing to me."

"I can imagine." Kagome took another bite. "This is good, by the way."

"I figured raw meat wouldn't sit well with you."

"Uh, thanks." Kagome was once again struck by Koga's behavior. It was a lot gentler than Inuyasha's. He actually cared about Kagome's preferences and treated her like royalty.

'I could definitely love Koga. I know how he feels about me. Best of all, he's not in love with anyone else.'

**I want to point out that I believe Kagome's time period is in the 1990's, so that's why I wrote 500.**


	3. Confrontating Inuyasha

**Well, more favorites, alerts, and reviews came my way and I was surprised. I didn't think there were this many Koga x Kagome fans out there. I was wrong. So, here's the next chappie.**

Chapter Three- Confronting Inuyasha

An arrow whistled through the air and pierced the left flank of a wild boar. The animal squealed in pain before Ginta drove a spear into its heart. The pig slumped to the ground, its last breath rattling in its throat. As Hakkaku prepared to roast their kill, Ginta patted Kagome's shoulder. "Good shot, sister."

Kagome smiled at his praise. It had been a few days since her fight with Inuyasha and two days since she became Koga's mate. The memory still made her glow with happiness.

**Two Days Ago**

Koga stretched out in the straw while Kagome assumed the fetal position. The two of them had been talking a lot since she arrived. They talked about their families, their dreams, and future plans after Naraku's been defeated.

"I think we'll head out tomorrow and continue searching for Naraku," Koga said softly.

"Uh, Koga?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"I've been thinking about the time I've spent here and-,"

"You want to go back to your friends?"

"No. I want to stay with you. What would you say if I told you I want to be your mate?"

"I would be the happiest demon alive."

"Well, you are."

The next morning, Koga announced, "The search for Naraku continues today. Ginta, Hakkaku, you're with me and so is my woman." Koga put an arm around Kagome's waist and held her to his side as his tribe cheered and whistled.

**Present Day**

Koga was pleased and anxious all at once. He was pleased that Kagome was finally his mate, but he was rather anxious to find Naraku. Normally, he wouldn't think twice of taking off and leaving his followers behind, but now they had Kagome so he settled for walking.

'I wonder if we'll end up running into that mutt,' he thought to himself.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered. "where is that girl? She's been gone too long. I'm gonna to bring her back." Standing up, he dashed for the well and leaped into it, heading for the modern era.

Emerging from the well, he dashed from the building and leaped onto the windowsill that led to Kagome's room. A glance at the darkened room told him she wasn't there. Maybe she was downstairs.

Leaping down, he went in the front door and into the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi was preparing food for dinner later on. She looked up and smiled at the hanyou.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

"Is Kagome here?"

Confusion crossed the woman's features. "No. I thought she was with you. I mean, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh, no," he moaned. Sprinting for the well, he said, "She must haven been ambushed on her way to the well!" He jumped in and re-emerged in the feudal era. He immediately started sniffing around. He caught Kagome's scent (a few days old) along with a wolf demon's scent (also a few days old). He recognized the demon's scent right away.

"Koga!" he growled. "That puny wolf made off with her. He won't get away with it!" Sniffing the air, he found the scent again and followed it.

Kagome followed her tribe as they continued to where Naraku had last been seen. She had her bow and arrows with her while Koga insisted on carrying her bag. She could have handled it, but she didn't want to argue over something so trivial.

Suddenly, Koga stopped and whirled around. "What is it, Koga?" Kagome asked.

The wolf demon sniffed the air a couple of times and replied, "Inuyasha. He's coming this way." He put the bag down next to Kagome and put himself in front of her.

A red and white blur soon appeared. It went past Koga and stopped next to Kagome. "Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Hey! Mutt face! Get away from my woman!"

"She not your anything!"

"Actually, I am," she cut in.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped.

"You heard me. I'm his mate. Plus, I'm staying with him."

"Well, fine! Then hand over your two jewel shards!"

Kagome quickly retrieved the bottle and pressed it into Koga's hand. "Actually, they're Koga's now and he won't give them up."

"Then I'll just take them." Inuyasha drew his sword.

"Sit, boy."

As the hanyou hit the ground, Koga scooped up Kagome and her bag. "Let's make tracks," he told his pack before dashing off.

Once they were a good distance away, Koga stopped and put Kagome down. Then, he held out the bottle. "Kagome, you need these more than I do. Without them, you can't go back to your time and I certainly won't stop letting you see your family."

"Oh. Thanks, Koga." Kagome kissed his cheek and slid the bottle into her skirt pocket. He raised a point. She needed those shards in order to go home.

"Now, let's keep looking for Naraku," Koga continued.

**Okay, I know Koga could have simply picked up Kagome and run earlier in the chapter, but maybe he was being a gentleman still. Personally, I like the confrontation between Koga and Inuyasha. I usually enjoy watching episodes with similar arguments. **


	4. Staying with Kagome

**Boy, this story sure is taking off. I'm pleased with the responses I'm getting. I want to point out that the mountain in this chapter is mine and the name is probably one of many translations.**

Chapter Four- Staying with Kagome

"She's not coming back?" Shippo's eyes welled up with tears.

"That's right. She decided to run off with that scrawny wolf."

"That's because you snuck off to see Kikyo."

"Watch it, Shippo. Kagome's not here to keep me from hitting you."

"It's true, isn't it?"

Inuyasha turned from the kitsune. "Let's go. We need to find Naraku."

As Miroku climbed onto Kirara, he called, "Coming, Shippo?"

"No," was the reply. "I want Kagome."

"You don't know where they are," Sango pointed out.

"But Inuyasha does."

"Which direction did they go?" Miroku asked the hanyou.

"Feh. That way." He pointed northwest.

"Come on, Shippo. We'll take you to see her."

"Great!"

"I'm staying right here," Inuyasha stated.

"Okay. We'll be back," Sango said. "Let's go, Kirara."

Kagome was enjoying lunch with her new family. She absentmindedly stroked one of the wolves as they discussed where Naraku could have gone. Koga had lost the trail and was frustrated with this.

"You'll find it again," she consoled. "I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Kagome."

"Kagome!" a familiar male voice called.

The miko turned to see her friends, minus Inuyasha, riding up to them. She smiled as she went over to greet them.

"Sango. Miroku, Shippo. Hi."

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, leaping off the cat demon and into the girl's arms.

"We heard you're staying with Koga," Sango said.

"That's right," she answered, giving Shippo a hug. "We're mates now."

"You are?" Miroku asked. "Inuyasha didn't mention that. Well, you have my congrats."

"Thanks."

"We need to head back," Sango cut in. "Inuyasha wants to start looking for Naraku.'

"Okay. Bye Sango, Miroku. Bye Shippo. I'll see you later."

"I'm not going back. I want to stay with you."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure Koga won't mind."

Koga kept an eye of his mate while she talked to her friends. He heard his name and the mutt's in the conversation, but not much else. He didn't want to seem like an eavesdropper. He saw the cat demon and the two humans leave, but the fox kit was still there. Did he want to stay with Kagome? It looked like it. Well, that was okay with him. If it made his woman happy, that's all that mattered. Besides, he kind of liked the kitsune himself.

As the pair approached, Kagome called, "Koga, Shippo wants to stay."

"That's fine with me. He's welcome to stay."

"Fox Fire!" Shippo fired a blast of blue flame into the demon's eyes. The demon grabbed his eyes and roared in pain. This gave Kagome the chance to fire her sacred arrow, bringing the demon down.

"Thanks for the help, Shippo."

"No problem Kagome. We're a good team."

A couple of weeks had passed since Shippo joined Kagome. Despite traveling with strong wolf demons, Shippo felt he needed to strengthen his powers, especially his fox fire.

The two friends, along with two wolves, had wandered far from the pack in search of berries and mushrooms. There was a mountain not too far away that supposedly was a pure mountain like Mt. Hakurei once was. It was also said that the mountain, Mt. Junsui (meaning, pure), held the most delicious berries in the land. It was this rumor that made Kagome want to climb up there and pick some.

As she approached its base, Shippo called, "Kagome, don't go!"

"Shippo, you stay here. The wolves and I are going up."

"But, it's a pure mountain. I mean, I know you'll be okay, just be careful."

"I promise." Kagome climbed up the rocky face, the two wolves in tow. She understood Shippo's fear. A sacred mountain like this wouldn't allow demons to get too close. If they did, they would be purified. Only humans and animals could approach it safely.

Climbing onto a ledge, she saw that the ledge was actually a mountain path. Just ahead of her on this path was a shimmering blue barrier. That had to be the sacred barrier. Since she was human, she could pass through. The berries had to be on the other side.

Kagome plunged into the barrier, but instead of the feeling she got from passing through a pure barrier, she was assaulted with pain. She cried out as she continued through the barrier. She emerged on the other side, dizzy and still in pain. She fell to her hands and knees as her escorts flanked her.

Looking over at them, she managed to say, "Get…Koga," before she passed out.

**Uh-oh, something's wrong. What will happen to Kagome? Any guesses? Stay tuned.**


	5. Koga to the Rescue

**I was surprised at the number of reviews that showed up in my inbox and decided to post chapter five. I would like to point out that Koga and Kagome are mates in title only. They did not have sex. **

**/blah/ - wolf one talking**

**/blah/- wolf two talking**

Chapter Five- Koga to the Rescue

"She went _where_!" Koga's voice echoed in the air as Hakkaku and Ginta flinched.

"I-in the direction of Mt. Junsui," Ginta stammered.

"That place is rumored to be home to ferocious animals," Koga growled.

"She has two of the wolves with her," Hakkaku stated. "They'll protect her."

"Yeah, but since Mt. Junsui is also rumored to be sacred, she probably left the fox kit by himself. Kagome wouldn't forgive me if something happens to him. I'm going to watch him." With that, Koga took off for the mountain. He slid to a stop at the mountain's base and next to the kitsune.

"Oh! Koga. Why are you here?" Shippo asked.

"I figured Kagome left you here so she could inspect the mountain."

"Yeah. She went up a little while ago. I'm getting worried." Shippo then realized that the wolf leader came to watch him. "Hey, you came to look after me, right?"

"That's right. If something happened to you, Kagome would never forgive me."

A duet of howls sounded from Mt. Junsui as two wolves appeared. They ran right up to Koga and started a series of growls and barks. That's what it sounded like to Shippo (except for a word or two), but Koga understood perfectly.

/Master, the Mistress is in trouble,/ one wolf said.

"What kind of trouble?" A series of possible scenarios ran through Koga's mind.

/We're not sure,/ the second one answered. /She was in pain when passing through the barrier. When she came out the other side, she told us to get you before passing out./

'She unconscious,' he thought. Heedless of the area's purity, he ordered, "Take me to her."

Both animals nodded and climbed up the mountain's ledges with Koga behind them. They came to the barrier where Koga came to a halt a few feet from it.

He saw Kagome on the other side, but was hesitant to go on. While he was ascending, he didn't feel weaker. If anything, he felt a little stronger.

/She's right there,/ the first wolf said.

"I know, but if I attempt to go through, I'll be purified."

Both wolves exchanged looks, before head-butting Koga forward. The wolf demon squeezed his eyes shut as he waited to feel pain and then oblivion. The sound of the wind told him he was still alive. Opening his eyes, he turned to see the wolves behind the barrier.

'How did I get through?' he wondered. 'Never mind that now. I need to get Kagome out of here.' Scooping up his mate, Koga passed through the barrier again and down the mountain with his underlings behind him.

Shippo was alarmed when he saw that Kagome was unconscious. Koga sped right past him, leaving the kitsune to grab a ride on one of the wolves. They didn't stop until they arrived at the campsite. Koga placed Kagome on the ground, announced he was going to get a wet rag, and ran off. Shippo approached Kagome, froze, and starting sniffing.

Kagome's scent was different somehow. It smelled more like a demon than a human. He started giving her a good look over. He saw that her ears were pointed and her hands had claws on them. Kagome didn't just smell like a demon, she **was** a demon!

'Did Mt. Junsui do this?' he thought as Koga returned.

"Koga!" Shippo exclaimed. "Kagome's become a demon!"

"What?" Koga propped Kagome up on his lap to take a look. He couldn't believe he didn't notice right away. Her ears were as pointed as any female demon's. Her hair had lengthened, ending at her thighs. Her nails were now long, sharp claws. Parting her lips, he saw a pair of fangs. He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent before looking at Shippo.

"You're right. She is a demon. A wolf demon."

**I figured since Koga is the leader and Kagome's his mate, it made sense the wolves would call her Mistress. What will Kagome think when she finds out that she's a demon now?**


	6. Kagome the Demon

**I know it has been a while since I updated. I've been working on a rewrite to my Sailor Moon story Allegiance. The constructive criticisms of the story and my own dissatisfaction prompted me to start over. This time, I'm actually writing out the Rainbow Crystals arc as well as some important points after that point. At this point, I have no title but if you like Sailor Moon and are a fan of Nephlite be on the lookout.**

Chapter Six- Kagome the Demon

A throbbing headache was the first thing Kagome was aware of. The second was her being cradled by someone.

'It must be Koga,' she thought. She stirred in that strong arm.

"Kagome?" came Koga's voice.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Koga's and Shippo's concerned faces.

"Kagome," Shippo said. "are you okay?"

"Aside from the headache, I'm fine."

"I'll get the medicine from your bag." The kitsune sprang toward the supplies.

"Kagome, what's the last thing you remember?" Koga asked.

"I remember feeling pain while passing through Mt. Junsui's barrier and telling the wolves to find you."

"That mountain's name is misleading," he commented.

"Huh?"

"It certainly explains the recent surge of non-intelligent demons in this area."

"Koga, what are you talking about?"

"The barrier was designed to keep humans out, not demons. Any human who makes it through becomes a demon…permanently it would seem."

Kagome's eyes widened at her mate's implication. "Are you saying…I'm a demon now?"

"Yes. A wolf demon, to be precise."

Kagome raised a hand to see her fingers sporting wicked-looking claws. She took this hand and traced the shape of one of her ears. She felt her hair brushing against her thighs, telling her that it had grown longer. Her tongue ran across a pair of sharp fangs. She certainly was a demon, but was Koga right about her being a wolf demon?

/Master, is the Mistress all right?/ a voice called. Kagome looked in the direction of the voice, but only saw a wolf.

"She's fine, considering she's a demon now," Koga answered.

/I'm relieved she's unharmed,/ the wolf responded before he padded away.

"I-I heard him talk," Kagome stuttered.

"Of course. That's how we communicate with them."

Kagome smiled as Shippo came over with some aspirin and water. As she swallowed them, she knew she was in for a new lifestyle. She certainly couldn't go to school anymore. That was both good and bad. Good because she didn't have to worry about tests or about what imaginary illnesses Grandpa came up with. It was bad because she wouldn't be able to hang out with her friends anymore.

'I'll adapt,' she told herself. 'I know I can.'

Kagome drew her bow back, her eyes on her target: A tree fifty yards away. In addition to her fangs and claws, Kagome had increased strength, hearing, speed, and smell as well as impressive eyesight.

"Hit the mark," she told herself as she released her arrow. It sailed through the air and struck the trunk. Bull's-eye!

Despite her perfect hit, she frowned. That wasn't her usual sacred arrow. 'Maybe I didn't concentrate hard enough. I need another target.'

As if on cue, a demon came roaring out of the woods towards her. Acting fast, Kagome drew an arrow, focused very hard, and fired. She struck her target right in the heart, killing it instantly.

But Kagome wasn't pleased. She sank to her knees in shock. Once again, her sacred arrow didn't work. There had been no pure aura. 'Why? Is it because I'm a demon now?' she wondered. 'Have I lost all my purifying powers, including sensing jewel shards?'

"Kagome! Are you all right!?" Koga's frantic voice pierced her thoughts as well as her being embraced. She smiled slightly. Ever since she became a demon, Koga became more protective. It was charming and a little annoying that he worried so much. It was annoying because, truthfully, Kagome could take care of herself just fine.

"I couldn't fire my sacred arrow. I think I lost all my priestess powers."

"Of course they're gone. Demons don't need such…wait. When you mean all, does that include sensing jewel shards?"

"I don't know." No sooner had Kagome said that, then she sensed two shards. The ones in Koga's legs! "I **do** sense two shards: Yours."

Koga breathed a sigh of relief. "How fortunate. We can still gather more shards."

"Actually, I was thinking about giving any we find in the future to my friends."

"I see. We keep the four we already have."

"Until the others have the rest of the jewel."

"I've heard that a wish can be made on the jewel," Koga began. "Would you wish to be human again?"

"No. I was thinking about using the wish on Sango."

"The demon slayer? Why?"

"Her brother has a shard in his back. If it's removed, he'll die. With the jewel, he could be brought back to life."

"That's sweet of you. Family's very important." That was true. Koga valued family very highly since pack members are like family to him.

"Yes." Kagome thought about her family back home. She missed them and wanted to let them know what had happened to her.

"Koga? I want to go home," she said softly. "I miss my family."

"Oh. Sure," he answered in an equally soft tone.

Koga watched as Kagome tucked her ears' tips under a piece of cloth before grabbing her bag and leaping into the well. Dashing to the rim, he looked in and saw nothing but the bottom. Shippo perched himself on the edge.

"So," he began. "this well leads to her time?"

"Yeah," the kit answered. "I can't explain it, but only Kagome and Inuyasha can pass through the well."

"I understand Kagome, but why the mutt?"

Shippo shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe it's because he's half-demon."

Koga gazed into the well. "The bottom seems pretty solid. I'm going to check it out." With that pronouncement, Koga leaped into the well.

**How will Kagome's family react to the fact that she's a demon now? Find out in the next and last chapter.**


	7. Meet the Family

**Well, here it is. The final chapter. I've been pleasantly surprised by the response this story's gotten. Please don't ask me to continue this story or write a sequel. I was running out of steam about halfway through this chapter and wanted to write a definite end to the story.**

Chapter Seven- Meet the Family

Kagome leaped out of the well and landed on the shrine's stairs. She turned back to the well, still amazed at how far she jumped. She noticed a pair of wards, one on either side of the well.

She rolled her eyes. 'Grandpa put demon wards on the well. Obviously, they don't work.' She exited the shrine, walked across the area, and opened the front door. "Hi, I'm home," she called.

Her family converged on her. Sota asked about Inuyasha and any demons she saw while her mother asked about whether she wanted a bath or a nap.

"Actually, I have something to tell you," she confessed. Reaching up, she removed the bandana, exposing her ears.

Her grandpa was the first to react. "Aaahhh! Demon possession!" He speared a ward on Kagome's forehead where it hung there, worthless.

"Dad!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as her daughter calmly removed the slip. "You can't go and put a ward on your granddaughter!"

"She's been possessed by a demon!"

"I'm not possessed," Kagome cut in. "I was turned into a wolf demon."

"You were turned into a demon?" Sota echoed. "How did that happen?"

"I went climbing on a place called Mt. Junsui. It has a barrier that keeps humans out. Those that make it through become a demon permanently," Kagome explained as they sat at the table.

"Why didn't Inuyasha stop you?" Sota asked.

"Because he wasn't there. We're not traveling together anymore."

"You're not?"

"Then, who are you traveling with, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, hoping her daughter hadn't been walking around on her own.

"A wolf demon named Koga. He's my mate."

"What's he like?" Sota asked.

"Uh," Kagome paused. Koga had so many good qualities, but she wasn't sure how to phrase them.

"I can tell you," a familiar voice replied. Kagome turned to see her mate standing in the doorway. 'How did he manage to pass through the well?' she wondered.

As the floating sensation ended, he found himself at the bottom of the well. But, the air smelled different. He leaped onto the well's rim and froze. Some kind of structure housed the well. Going up to the stairs, he slid the doors open.

He gasped. The grass and trees were gone. The ground was covered in smooth solid sand and there were other buildings nearby. 'Is this where Kagome lives? It's…very impressive.'

No sooner had that though crossed his mind, then Kagome's scent wafted up to him. He cautiously followed the scent, but paused before a familiar tree.

'That's the one Kagome calls The Sacred Tree, but it's much taller!' His eyes trailed up to a bare patch on the trunk. 'And that must be where the mutt had been pinned to the tree.'

Kagome's scent pulled him from the tree and up to a large building. Opening the door, he slinked around the area, following his nose. Suddenly, he heard voices from behind a sliding door.

"A wolf demon named Koga. He's my mate," came Kagome's voice.

'Sounds like her family's accepted her change,' he thought. 'That's good.'

"What's he like?" asked a voice that sounded like a little boy.

"Uh…," Kagome was hesitating. Was she having trouble describing him? How interesting.

He decided to help her out. Pushing the door aside, he said, "I can tell you." He saw Kagome turn to stare at him in surprise.

"Uh," Kagome began. "Mom, Grandpa, Sota. This is Koga."

Koga smiled charmingly as he went up to Mrs. Higurashi and took her hand. "I can see where Kagome got her looks and kindness from," he said, kissing the back of her hand.

Mrs. Higurashi blushed at the comment. "You're quite the gentleman."

"You don't look like a wolf," Sota remarked.

Koga didn't know what to say to that. He had his tailed belt on, so why didn't he look like the wolf demon he was? Mentally shrugging the comment off, he ruffled the boy's hair. "Cute kid," he said.

"I'm not cute!" he protested.

"Fine, then. How about cool?"

"Yeah! That's me."

Koga paused at Grandpa. Charming the mother and the son had been easy, but the old man made him uneasy. Most likely because of the wards sticking out of his priest top.

As demon and priest eyed one another, Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands once. "Who's up for some dinner?"

The Following Morning

As Kagome packed her bag, her mother stood nearby. "Koga seems like a nice young man."

"I'm glad you like him."

"So does Sota. They talked to each other quite a lot last night."

"Grandpa doesn't seem to like him."

"I think it's the shock of you being a demon. I admit I still find it hard to believe, but I'll manage. After all, you can't reverse it."

Kagome gently hugged her. "Thanks, mom. That means a lot to me."

Koga shifted restlessly by the well. He was anxious to get back home. The old priest creeped him out and besides, he wanted to see his wolves again.

The shrine door opened and Kagome leaped from the doorway to Koga's side. "Okay, I'm ready," she said, smiling. Koga smiled back and the two wolf demons leaped into the well.

They leaped onto soft grass as they emerged into the feudal era. They found their group waiting nearby. Shippo was the first to greet them. He jumped to his feet and ran to the girl.

"Kagome, you're back!" he cried as Kagome knealt down and embraced him.

"You know that reminds me." Kagome turned to her mate. "How did you manage to pass through the well?"

"Perhaps it was my jewel shards," Koga guessed.

"I don't think so. Inuyasha does it without shards."

"And I fell into the well once with shards and didn't pass through," Shippo added.

"Then, maybe it was my love for you," Koga suggested.

Kagome tilted her head slightly. "That could work. I need jewel shards in order to get here from my time but not the other way around."

"Really?"

"Yes. I found out once when Inuyasha swiped the shards I had in order to protect me from dangerous fights."

Koga noticed that Kagome's voice spoke lightly and casually about Inuyasha. 'She still considers him a friend. Despite the harsh words they had last time, she still likes him.'

Switching gears, he said, "You know, while we search for Naraku, it would be nice if you could keep up with me."

Flashing a teasing smile, she replied, "You move fast only because of your jewel shards."

"I point out that you have two also."

"Kagome," Shippo spoke up. "why don't you put your jewel shards in your legs? I mean, you're a demon now. They should increase your speed."

"Oh my gosh, you're right. And I'll always be able to keep track of them." Pulling out the bottle, she removed the shards and placed them in her legs. She felt the shards' power spread through her and she finally understood why demons were so desperate to possess even one piece.

"All right, everyone," Koga called. "We're moving out. We head back to the northwest and resume our search." Hefting Kagome's sack, he sped off.

Holding Shippo tight, she began to run after the wolf leader. She felt herself picking up speed, even though she had started at a dead run. Her speed continued to increase until she and the kitsune became the heart of a whirlwind that smoothly drew alongside the one they had been following.

Inuyasha was on his hands and knees, sniffing the ground. Not a whiff of Naraku. He growled in frustration. Someone had reported seeing a cloud of miasma heading northwest, but Naraku's scent was nowhere to be found. 'Did that wolf get to him first?' he wondered. He shook his head. Naraku was still alive. Miroku's wind tunnel was proof of that.

The roaring of wind reached his ears. He glanced back to see two whirlwinds bearing down on him. One ran right over him, pushing him into the ground. The second one veered around and rejoined the first. Both of them dissipated to reveal Koga, Kagome, and Shippo.

The scent of dog reached Kagome's nose and somehow she knew it was Inuyasha. Through the wind, she saw her friends on the path ahead of them. Koga ran right over the hanyou, appearing to not notice. She veered off the path before rejoining Koga and sliding to a halt.

Koga grinned at the face-down Inuyasha. "Well, well. It's the mutt. I thought I ran over something."

Kagome went to the white-haired boy's side. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

Lifting his head, he glared at Koga. "You lousy wolf," he growled. "I'm gonna-," He stopped when he smelled a second wolf demon nearby. As a matter of fact, it was right beside him. But, Kagome was the only one near him. Turning his head toward her, he sniffed the air.

"Kagome?" he asked cautiously. Was this really her?

"What is it?" she answered.

"Why do you smell like a wolf demon?"

"Oh, that." She shrugged casually. "I, uh, went climbing on Mt. Junsui."

"You did!?" Miroku exclaimed. "But that place is swarming with single-minded demons."

"Demons who used to be human," Kagome corrected. "Any human who passes through Junsui's barrier permanently turns into a demon."

"Why a wolf demon instead of a single-minded one like the others?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I had priestess powers and that I love Koga."

"Yes," Miroku said thoughtfully. "Your powers could have manipulated the barrier and caused it to look into your heart."

Inuyasha took in this information, but he was glaring at Koga now. If the wolf had been with Kagome when she had been near Junsui, she would still be human. This was his fault!

Leaping to his feet, he grabbed Koga's shoulders and shoved their faces together. "This is your fault," he growled. "Kagome would still be human if you had stopped her from going near that mountain."

"Kagome's my woman and I let her go wherever she wants. I don't control her like some mutts do."

Inuyasha bared his teeth and he flicked the hilt of his sword a little. Kagome heard the faint metal rasp and knew the verbal fight could easily escalate into a physical one.

"Sit, boy," she called. For a moment, Kagome wasn't sure the command would still work, seeing as how she was a demon now. Uncertainty turned to relief when the hanyou hit the ground.

"Why did you say it?" he groaned when he could sit up.

"There's no reason to fight," she stated.

"Too true," Miroku added. "Koga's not your real enemy. Naraku is."

"He's got jewel shards," Inuyasha answered. "That's reason enough."

"Speaking of jewel shards," Sango cut in. "Where are yours, Kagome?"

"Right here." She tapped her legs.

"You're actually using them?"

"Uh-huh. Koga and I will keep the ones we have for now. If we find any more, we'll give them to you guys. Once you have all the shards, we'll hand over ours."

"And we'll wish for you to be human again," Sango finished.

"I had a better idea. Use the wish on your brother."

"Oh, Kagome. That's so sweet."

"Well," Koga interjected. "I think it's time for us to go."

After several goodbyes and well wishes, the wolf demon tribe sped ahead of the mismatched group. Kagome hoped her friends would be okay on their search. Finding Naraku would not be easy.

'Perhaps one day we'll join forces to find and defeat Naraku. That is if Inuyasha and Koga can learn to get along.'

The End

**I just love the fighting between Inuyasha and Koga. I couldn't resist putting in a second confrontation. BTW, for you Sailor Moon fans, my current story is moving along nicely. I'm looking forward to the episodes I'll be watching in order to get some ideas as well as some material to write.**


End file.
